Cielo Transparente
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cinco vidas entrelazadas por causa de la tragedia y el destino. Sakura. Naruto. Hinata. Sasuke. Ino. Drama. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1:**"**Cielo Transparente" está BASADO parcialmente en cierto kdrama cuyo nombre no se revelará hasta el final porque podrían ir a buscarlo y arruinarse la trama.**

******Nota2: Hay cinco protagonistas: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Hinata; solamente cuatro formarán las dos parejas principales.**

******Nota3: Sakura "recuperará" su cabello rosa más adelante.**

******Nota4: Antes de acusarme de plagio, te pido que entres a la siguiente dirección: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

* * *

**CIELO TRANSPARENTE**

_Capítulo I_

Si la miraban desde lejos, Haruno Sakura era perfecta. Con su cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos verde jade, su piel blanca de porcelana, sus largas piernas y su estatura mediana. Si le miraban de cerca era especial. Su inteligencia incuestionable, su carácter firme, sus gestos amables para los demás y su manera de señalar directamente y sin miedo las injusticias que le presentaban, tomando acciones inmediatas en contra. Sin embargo, si le miraban desde dentro, Sakura no era otra cosa que un cascarón; una chica asustada, amargada, llena de rabia.

Había vivido su vida alrededor de la pobreza y el maltrato; cuando pequeña, sus padres eran dueños de un viejo bar, lleno de hombres sucios, corrientes y libidinosos. Su madre atendía siempre con una sonrisa fácil, dejándose llevar por las intenciones de sus clientes. A veces desaparecía con ellos por las noches, como una prostituta, pero eso no le importaba a su padre, quien bebía el alcohol que surtían y pasaba la mayor parte del día borracho, escupiendo, quejándose, odiando a todos y maltratando a su hija, gritándole improperios, alegándole que era tan zorra como su madre, a una niña de ocho años de edad.

Sakura amanecía, día tras día, llena de nuevos moretones y cortes en su cuerpo. Pero su padre era lo bastante inteligente como para hacerle daño en lugares no visibles, para que la gente no hablara. A su madre poco le importaba el destino de su hija. Ella tenía sus propias aspiraciones: dejar ese sucio bar y largarse de la compañía de su esposo y de la niña que se lamentaba por no abortar. Un día su sueño se cumplió. La madre de Sakura desapareció con un cliente y jamás volvió a aparecer por el pueblo. Para entonces Sakura tenía diez años de edad y los abusos de su padre se intensificaron.

Taciturna, silenciosa, solitaria, agria de carácter con sus compañeros de escuela. Nadie deseaba hablarle y ella a nadie le hablaba. Simplemente llegaba, se sentaba en un destartalado pupitre al fondo de la clase y tomaba apuntes en sus viejos cuadernos. No participaba en las clases, nunca alzaba la mano para cuestionar alguna duda o aportar algo. Sin embargo, sus puntuaciones siempre fueron las más altas de la clase, sus exámenes perfectos, su razonamiento impecable. Los maestros no paraban de elogiarle y los niños de envidiarle. Y ella, cada vez que escuchaba "lo has hecho bien, Sakura" de algún adulto, sonreía sinceramente. Porque aquellas personas que no eran nada de ella eran lo más parecido a una familia de verdad que tenía; porque valía para algo (para matemáticas, para español y ciencias naturales) y se lo hacían saber, a diferencia de su padre, que le gritaba una y otra vez que era una miserable buena para nada. Un estorbo en su vida y nada más.

Entonces, a los once años, Sakura Haruno encontró la luz de su salvación: un niño alegre, temerario y algo estúpido se acercó a ella, y le dijo muy valiente para ser la primera vez que cruzaban palabras, que ella le gustaba, que era bonita, que era inteligente y que deseaba gustarle a ella también. Sakura, cómo no, le rechazó tajantemente y se marchó de allí. No quería escuchar a su padre diciéndole zorra una y otra vez.

Pero el niño no se detuvo ahí. No le dio la espalda tampoco. Siguió buscándola, procurándola, intentando gustarle también; lo hizo sin descanso, sin dejar de sonreír, día tras día sin mostrarse iracundo, exhausto o harto de su rechazo. Continuó con ella hasta que la vio sonreír por primera vez, cuando vio a su padre maltratándola, cuando él fue lastimado por protegerla. Continuó a su lado, día tras día, semana tras semana y mes tras mes, hasta que ella se marchó.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Como cualquier otro día, Sasuke Uchiha se dedicó a observar, desde la ventana de su salón de clases, a la muchacha que cruzaba los pasillos de la universidad en busca de la cafetería. Su cabello castaño moviéndose al compás de sus caderas, sus piernas largas cubiertas por un pantalón viejo de mezclilla. Su mirada firme en busca de algo más. Tal vez a él le gustaba ella, tal vez solamente era un capricho, no sabía distinguirlo, pero sus ojos negros siempre la enfocaban cuando estaba cerca.

El problema era que, al parecer, ella todavía no estaba enterada de quién era él. Realmente ridículo; él era el chico más popular de la facultad de ciencias administrativas y ella la más deseada alumna de ciencias de la comunicación. Personas populares como ellos debían conocerse sin importar la forma. Aunque bien Sasuke atribuía su falta de interacción al origen de ella: pobre, humillante. Por los pasillos corría el rumor de que era la hija de un borracho y una prostituta, aunque ella oficialmente sólo decía que era huérfana. Todo lo contrario de él: un chico nacido en cuna de oro, cuidado por sus padres, obteniendo todo lo que quería sin el mayor esfuerzo, criado entre lujos y sirvientes. Si tan solo eso le hubiera asegurado la felicidad…

A su padre el destino de él, su hijo menor, le importaba poco. No le necesitaba. Tenía a Itachi, al mayor de los Uchiha, al prodigio entre los genios. Sasuke había venido de más, tal vez. Lo único que esperaba el patriarca de los Uchiha, Fugaku, era que su hijo menor no deshonrara a la familia a cualquier costo. Para otra cosa, él no le servía de nada.

Sakura, entonces, era la deshonra, lo que mancharía el impecable historial. No importarían sus calificaciones, su conducta o su capacidad, su pasado la tenía tachada en rojo, desechada en un rincón como a tantos otros que habían interferido en el futuro de su familia.

Y Sasuke pensó que, no importaba la forma, le gustaría tenerla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A Hinata le fascinaban las matemáticas, lamentablemente, eso no quería decir que era muy buena en ellas. Aun así, ella era de las mejores en su curso de la ingeniería. Cuando joven, su padre siempre le había pagado maestros particulares, así que ella desempeñaba un poco de todo: las ciencias, el baile, la música, el arte... Hinata era una niña cuidada y querida a pesar de lo reacio que Hiashi Hyuga, su padre, era para mostrar sus emociones.

De carácter suave y ciertas veces influenciable, Hinata sobrevivía día a día en la facultad. No había cosa que ella no hiciera por los que estuvieran a su alrededor: prestarles dinero o sus apuntes, darles aventones en su costoso auto, ayudarles en el estudio con la paciencia digna de una profesora de vocación. Sin embargo, a la hora de enfrentar causas, ella prefería no ser la voz cantante, a pesar de que su opinión podría ser la más importante entre aquellas que se querían escuchar por ser la heredera de una de las cadenas de hoteles del país, donadora de muchos fondos para la universidad. Era tímida sin remedio y, en ocasiones, tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba violentamente, como si fuera una niña que estaba entrando en la pubertad. Hinata quería a todos a su alrededor y todos, de alguna manera u otra, le apreciaban y agradecían sus buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, entre todos ellos, ella simplemente miraba a uno.

Aquel que siempre, con una sonrisa, le hacía sonreír por toda una semana a ella también.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto Uzumaki seguía preguntándose, día tras día, qué había sido de su amiga de la infancia. ¿Comía bien? ¿Vivía bien? ¿Seguiría siendo tan guapa como cuando la conoció? Triste y lamentablemente, después de que los dos se hubieran separado, no pudieron seguir en contacto. Él, como siempre, se culpaba a sí mismo. No había honor en culpar a otros por sus propios problemas. Había perdido la dirección a la cual enviarle cartas cuando sus padres murieron y terminó viviendo en casa de unos viejos amigos de su padre, quienes hicieron de todo para obtener su custodia. No era pobre, no era rico, pero era feliz. Todo lo feliz que un niño sin padres podría crecer. Además, también había obtenido una nueva hermana, aunque algo superficial y un tanto molesta, se entendían muy bien. Ella era quien le había sacado adelante en medio de su depresión al saberse huérfano y él, a cambio, día a día, le ayudaba a salirse con la suya.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la felicidad que le rodeaba, como hoy y ayer, Naruto seguía pensando en su desaparecida amiga de la infancia. Porque el primer amor es el mejor y no se olvida, ¿cierto?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias a su sueño de convertirse en una actriz famosa, Ino era la reina del drama. Tristemente para ella, estudiaba antropología. Le gustaba, sí, pero no era lo suyo. Lo suyo eran los reflectores, las luces, el maquillaje, los escenarios y la atención puesta en ella. Con su cabello rubio, ojos azules y modales ensayados, lograba engatusar a la mayoría de las personas, incluso, durante sus años de preparatoria, se había salvado de quedar con calificaciones en números rojos gracias a sus dotes en actuación. Sin embargo, sus técnicas, frente a sus padres, no servían de nada. Ellos ya sabían que estaba todo ensayado, así que siempre debía utilizar algún chivo expiatorio para conseguir lo que necesitaba de ellos. Gracias al karma, el destino le había brindado uno que le venía muy bien y al que quería demasiado.

Pero la suerte no estaba veinticuatro-siete de su lado y había cosas que ni ella lograba alcanzar; su amor platónico desde la infancia, Sasuke Uchiha, era un buen ejemplo de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**CIELO TRANSPARENTE**

_Capítulo II  
_

Ino gritó a Naruto, como de costumbre y, como también era costumbre, Naruto no despertó. La mejor manera de levantar a su hermano adoptivo, para Ino, era brincando encima de su cama y así lo hizo. Jaló todas las cobijas con ella y comenzó a bailar y cantar sobre el colchón de su hermano. Naruto, momentos después, despertó sobresaltado. La saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios, la almohada mojada.

—¿Cuándo te desharás de ese mal hábito? —cuestionó Ino retóricamente a su hermano, lanzándole las sábanas encima—. Tienes veintiún años, ya es hora que dejes de babear como los niños pequeños.

Naruto gruñó bajo las sabanas, soltó un par de improperios y luego salió a la superficie con una cara molesta, de pocos amigos. A pesar de los años que su rubia hermana llevaba trayéndolo del sueño así, él no podía acostumbrarse. La cama le seducía a quedarse un poco más allí.

—¿Cinco minutos más?

—Ni hablar.

La chica le arrastró jalándole de una pierna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Su camisa puesta, su corbata puesta, sus pantalones planchados e impecables. Hoy Sasuke debía exponer frente a su clase y, como siempre, él lucía perfecto y profesional para su tarea. Adonde quiera que iba él debía verse así: incomparable, inalcanzable, el hombre que desearías tener, el hombre que desearías ser. Tomó las llaves de su auto del buró de su cuarto y las guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón. Era hora de marcharse y él no era del tipo de persona que llegara tarde a sus compromisos.

En la sala, su madre revoloteaba de un lado para otro, pensando en que haría el resto del día, cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado, se acercó a él para despedirse con un beso y un abrazo de su hijo menor. Sasuke odiaba tales muestras de afecto; le hacían sentir como un niño inválido e inútil. Tal vez el trato que le daba su padre se debía a su madre, Mikoto. Seguro que por culpa de ella a Fugaku solamente le interesaba Itachi. Sasuke apartó a su madre de él sin mucho cuidado y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, sin saludar a su hermano que salía de la cocina a despedirlo.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Matsuri, una chica rica de nuevo ingreso a la carrera, se acercó a Sakura de forma casual mientras se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca de la facultad. Se había sentado con ella, mirándole fijamente por unos segundos, antes de sonreírle alegremente.

—Eres Sakura, ¿cierto?

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa amable y regresó la vista a sus apuntes. Matsuri no parecía ser su tipo de persona, por lamentable que sonara, ella también tenía ciertos prejuicios a la hora de relacionarse con gente.

—Soy Matsuri, encantada de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo amablemente, por pura educación.

—¿Sabes? He escuchado mucho de ti. La alumna modelo…

—Gracias, pero me atrevería a decir que los rumores son falsos.

—…Que reboza modestia.

Sakura se sonrojó suavemente. Ella no era modesta, simplemente era una chica no presumida, para ella, ambas definiciones no eran sinónimas.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Absolutamente nada —sonrió la otra jovencita, su corto cabello castaño amarrado en una cola. Su ropa limpia e impecable. Probablemente eran de diseñador, compradas en alguna tienda con sección VIP—. Te vi y pensé "deseo ser como ella", entonces vine aquí y me acerqué a ti. Si te quiero de modelo a seguir, necesito saber cómo eres.

—Lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar.

—No estoy jugando. De verdad quiero ser como tú. Seamos amigas.

Haruno se mordió el labio suavemente.

—Estoy estudiando.

—Yo puedo estudiar contigo.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata, como de costumbre, se sentó en la primera fila de asientos dentro del aula. Ella se tomaba muy en serio sus clases y su sueño de ser una ingeniera de renombre, aunque, al final, su meta era poder ayudar a su padre en la expansión del negocio. Ambos se querían mucho, junto a su hermanita menor que estudiaba en el extranjero, y no podían concebir su vida el uno sin el otro. Hiashi, por ejemplo, temía el día en que Hinata llegara a casa a presentarle a su novio, porque sabía que ese era el comienzo del fin para su pequeña familia de tres. Gracias al cielo o a quien debiera agradecer, Hinata, a sus veinte años de edad, no había llevado a ningún chico a su casa.

Como cualquier chica sana, Hinata había tenido sus roces con el sexo masculino, pero nada que se concretara. Si ella no era quien rechazaba al chico, el chico era quien la rechazaba a ella. Además, su historial de enamoramiento era relativamente corto, un chico en la infancia, otro en la adolescencia y uno más en la juventud. Ése último, por cierto, era el chico por que el mayor anhelo había sentido Hinata a lo largo de su vida y ella dudaba en si volvería a enamorarse nuevamente de alguien así. Temía su rechazo y, por causa de ello, se quedaba callada y permanecía como una amiga más, aunque fingir que su estómago no estaba lleno de mariposas cada vez que él tenía un gesto desinteresadamente amable con ella era realmente difícil para su persona.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke arribó a la universidad a hora puntual. Bajó de su automóvil y, con todo el estilo y elegancia del mundo, caminó por el estacionamiento con su portafolio en mano. Aunque normalmente utilizaba mochila, al tener hoy que usar traje le hacía querer encajar hasta el mínimo detalle de su imagen. Con él no existían los errores y todo aquel que se equivocara se encontraba por debajo de él.

Un ruido se escuchó a su izquierda, alguien conteniendo el aliento, un chillido y luego su nombre siendo gritado por una voz femenina. La boca de Sasuke automáticamente se convirtió en una mueca disgustada. Lo que más le molestaba de su vida eran aquellas chicas que le acosaban sin cesar y las que lloraban cuando terminaba una relación con ellas. Ino Yamanaka, la chica que se encontraba gritando su nombre justo en ese momento, encajaba perfectamente en la primera categoría.

El jamás, de ninguna manera, saldría con una chica como ella.

—¿Vas a clase? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Márchate.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no seas así. ¿No puedes decirme 'buenos días', siquiera?

—No me interesa saludarte.

—Déjale, Ino —una tercera, y aún más molesta voz para Sasuke, se unió a la conversación con un timbre que aparentaba ser calmado, mas era evidente que el dueño se encontraba molesto—. Si no quiere tu compañía él se lo pierde.

—Hazle caso al idiota de tu hermano y déjame en paz.

Ino resopló molesta y dejó de caminar a su lado. Ella sabía que, alrededor de Sasuke, perdía mucha de su dignidad intentando llamar su atención, pero no podía evitarlo. Antipático o como fuera, ella le quería desde niños, cuando era un poco más amable y menos gruñón. Cuando llegó a considerarla su amiga. Sin embargo, el chico había cambiado y su manera de relacionarse también. Ella había dejado de formar parte de su círculo de amigos y nada podía hacer en contra de eso, simplemente intentar a como diera lugar que su relación regresara a como era antes.

—Nos vemos después, Sasuke —se despidió y regresó con su hermano.

—De verdad, Ino —dijo Naruto cuando ambos estuvieron caminando al lado del otro—. Deberías dejar de insistirle. Ese tipo es un amargado.

—Él no siempre fue así, Naruto. Deberías entenderle antes de juzgar.

—Puede que antes no fuera así, pero ahora es como es y no me gusta verte alrededor de él.

—¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez? Si ustedes se odian, ódiense, pero no me metan en el medio.

—Entiende que esto no es sobre lo mal que me cae el tipo. Es sobre ti; mi hermana.

—Naruto —Ino frenó en seco y obligó a su hermano a mirarle a los ojos. Visualmente, ellos parecían realmente hermanos e Ino, durante la adolescencia, decía que sí, que lo eran, que habían sido separados trágicamente al nacer y un sinfín de historias más; muchos de sus amigos creían en la historia de la chica, empero, a medida que crecían, la mentira de Ino se hacía evidente y poco plausible. La vida no era una telenovela. Entonces, la versión oficial, a estas alturas de su vida, era que ambos eran primos lejanos y punto. No importaba que, en la realidad, no llevaban, ni por asomo, la misma sangre. El lazo entre los dos era más fuerte que eso, así como la preocupación y devoción que se profesaban el uno al otro—. Deja de usar chantajes emocionales conmigo. No te servirán.

Un nuevo resoplido, esta vez de parte de Naruto, y ambos chicos siguieron su camino.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura agradecía que el horario de Matsuri no le permitiera ir a comer junto a ella, sino ahora mismo se encontraría pegada a ella, como una lapa. La chica deslizó una mano dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y encontró unas cuantas monedas dentro de él. Apretó los labios en una línea tensa y barajeó las posibilidades de su almuerzo. No contaba con mucho dinero pero sí con mucha hambre, así que lo más sensato era gastar todo lo que le quedaba en comida e ir a pedir agua a las oficinas principales, de esa manera el pasaje del autobús para llegar a su trabajo seguiría intacto. Caminó entre los estudiantes, pensando en qué ordenaría hasta que un ruido y su moral la obligaran a dar un giro de cuarenta y cinco grados a su derecha.

Ahora, frente a ella, se desarrollaba una escena simple pero que le hacía hervir la sangre. Un chico, sin modales, por lo que podía ver, había tirado el almuerzo de una chica y, no conforme con eso, no se había disculpado o siquiera preocupado por la horrible mancha en su pantalón blanco. Había pasado de largo de la escena con simpleza, con una cara de ofensa, como si le hubieran atropellado a él. Sakura no era del tipo que dejaba pasar tales injusticias frente a sus ojos, menos dentro de la escuela, donde todos y cada uno de los estudiantes eran iguales.

De prisa y no sin antes detenerse a ofrecerle su viejo pañuelo a la chica llena de puré de papa y espagueti, Sakura llegó hasta el perpetrador y lo detuvo por el hombro; como reacción inmediata a su acción, obtuvo que el hombre se girase a encararla. Una ligera mueca de asombro y el brillo del reconocimiento pasó por sus ojos durante un corto instante al verla.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —arremetió Sakura de forma rápida; las presentaciones salían sobrando en esa situación.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

—No yo, sino esa chica —dijo y señaló a la joven que se encontraba cerca de cuatro metros lejos de ellos—. Merece por lo menos una disculpa de tu parte.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo, cierto?

—Un cretino —afirmó ella.

—Sasuke Uchiha —la ira destilaba en la manera en la que se había introducido a sí mismo. Él no era una persona que necesitara presentación y Sakura era una idiota por hacerle presentarse.

—Puedes ser el mismo presidente y mi reacción sería la misma. Ve y discúlpate.

—No es culpa mía. Ella fue quien se metió en mi camino y acabé manchado yo mismo. Debería ser yo quien obtenga una disculpa de ella.

—¿Estás loco? —pregunta retórica—. ¿Qué se ha metido en la cabeza para hacer esa clase de afirmación?

La chica que había sido víctima del atropello se acercó a la escena, que ya estaba consiguiendo una buena cantidad de espectadores. Su pantalón blanco seguía cubierto de puré de papa y salsa de espagueti, su camisa salpicada por el jugo de zanahoria. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a ella; deseaba detener la pelea que, estaba segura, se había originado por su causa.

—Disculpa, señorita —interrumpió de forma educada, no estaba segura de cómo debía llamar a la chica que estaba reclamando por ella—. No importa, yo estoy bien y para mí no es un gran problema. Fue un simple accidente. Dejémoslo pasar.

El chico le lanzó una mirada rápida. Ambos se reconocieron. Sus familias pertenecían a los mismos círculos sociales y, anteriormente, se habían encontrado en algunas galas e intercambiado unas cuantas palabras.

—Hinata.

—Sa-Sasuke —tartamudeó, cohibida. Desde siempre el hijo menor de los Uchiha le había intimidado. Su manera de hablar y de mirar a las personas le parecía demasiado demandante. Nunca le había gustado estar cerca de su presencia más de lo justo y necesario.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Sakura, ligeramente confundida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación repentinamente.

—Necesitas tener más cuidado —dijo Sasuke y Hinata asintió sumisamente. Qué importaba ya de quien fuera la culpa, ella deseaba terminar ese conflicto en ese mismo instante—. Y tú, Sakura, no deberías meterte en los asuntos de otros.

—¡Tú…! ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa? —reclamó la joven, apretando los puños, indignada mientras Sasuke se marchaba del lugar con expresión indiferente. Ese estúpido niño rico y mimado…

—Sa-Sakura —le paró Hinata jalándole del brazo—. De verdad está bien, no me molesta. Gracias por defenderme.

—No deberías dejarte. Debiste decirle algo —dijo con amargura. Se veía a sí misma cuando niña, humillada por su padre y por aquellos niños que le menospreciaban por causa de sus progenitores. Ella no tenía la culpa de nacer en donde nació, los culpables eran esos niños estúpidos que hablaban a través de la ignorancia y su propia arrogancia. Todos eran iguales. Nadie era menos que los otros. El mundo era de todos, de los humanos; los ricos no podían pisotear a los demás simplemente por poseer la posición que ocupaban en la escala jerárquica del mundo.

—Lo siento.

—Déjalo, no es tu culpa —finalizó Haruno pasándose una mano por el cabello.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Naruto entró a la enorme cafetería que poseía la universidad, el único lugar donde todas las licenciaturas e ingenierías interactuaban libremente, observó un grupo de personas reunidas al centro de la misma. Por viejas experiencias, Naruto sabía que ese era el escenario típico que poseía un 'campo de batalla'. Por pura curiosidad e ignorando su hambre, el jovencito de rubios cabellos y brillantes ojos azules se acercó al lugar, sin embargo, al parecer, había llegado tarde al espectáculo, pues los estudiantes se dispersaron de forma rápida, dejando libre el lugar.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó tontamente, pues estaba seguro de que era ella. Es decir, blusa azul, pantalón blanco, cabello negro largo y ojos grises, casi transparentes. ¿Quién más sino ella? Compartían la primera clase juntos y algunas otras más y, aunque no era bueno recordando ropa o con el sentido de la moda, Hinata tenía algo que siempre le hacía resaltar, a pesar de que obviamente ella deseaba lo contrario.

—¿Na-Naruto? —la jovencita tartamudeó avergonzada de ser sorprendida en tal situación y deslizó su mirada hacia el suelo. Esperaba que Naruto no le hubiera visto dejándose pisotear por Sasuke. Ella bien sabía lo mucho que él odiaba al joven de cabellos negros y no deseaba crear una confrontación entre ambos. Y menos por su causa. Su padre podría decepcionarse de ella y, aún peor, el sentimiento de humillación que obtendría al ser observada siendo débil por el chico que le gustaba no le dejaría vivir en paz el resto de sus días de universitaria.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió el rubio al verla llena de suciedad—. ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No. Nada. Solo un accidente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Bueno, yo me marcho, ¿Hinata? —Sakura, que todavía se encontraba presente en la escena, se despidió con incomodidad; era evidente que salía sobrando allí ahora, además, ya había hecho su parte, aunque las cosas no hubieran resultado de la manera en que ella deseaba.

—Gracias, señorita Sakura.

—Sakura está bien. Y no dudes en llamarme si ese idiota te molesta nuevamente, ¿vale?

Naruto, quien únicamente se había concentrado en su compañera, dirigió su vista a la chica que se encontraba al lado de ésta para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Espera, ¿Sakura? —preguntó mientras se reprendía internamente por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por haber estado tan ciego. Sí, era cierto que el nombre era común, solamente en su curso de la preparatoria había compartido aire con dos chicas con el mismo nombre, sin embargo esos ojos verdes, esa expresión segura, su manera de hablar… ¿Cómo había pasado desapercibida para él? ¿Cómo había podido no notarla antes?

—Sí, Sakura.

Haruno dirigió su vista al chico que la llamaba. Él le miraba como si fuera un oasis en el desierto, sus ojos brillantes, su boca ligeramente abierta. Cabello rubio brillante, chillón, ojos azules como el océano, unas extrañas marcas en su rostro.

El pulso se le aceleró.

—¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? —dijo con la boca seca.

¿De verdad era él? ¿Su amigo de la infancia? ¿Un sueño, tal vez?

—Te extrañé —dijo él, abrazándola en el acto.

Hinata fue quien sobró en la escena a partir de ese instante.


	3. Chapter 3

**CIELO TRANSPARENTE**

_Capítulo III_

Sakura estrechó a Naruto entre sus brazos, casi loca de la felicidad. ¡Era él! No podía estar más contenta, se sentía en las nubes. Nubes rosas de sabor dulce. Pero ¿cómo? Era la duda que le sembraba su razón. Es decir, si sus cálculos no estaban incorrectos, ése era el segundo año en la carrera para ambos y, aunque existiera la posibilidad de que no se encontraran nunca en el mar de gente que componía la comunidad universitaria, a ella se le antojó absurdo. Sakura pensaba cada día de su vida en Naruto. Buscándole en donde sabía no podía estar, imaginándose su rostro con ocho años más desde su despedida. Antaño se había llevado ya el chasco de confundirle con algún chico que paseaba por la calle, con un compañero de bachillerato. Con cualquier persona con su mismo nombre. Y ahora, sin siquiera pedirlo o desearlo, más bien por pura serendipia, se reencontró con él.

Para ser honestos, también, Sakura no veía a Naruto como el hombre más guapo o fuerte que se hubiera puesto en su camino, tampoco el más genial existente, pero sí el más entrañable. A lo largo de su vida no se topó con otra persona que le hiciera tan feliz como él. Por ello, Naruto era especial en su corazón y sus recuerdos; haberlo encontrado nuevamente era tan surrealista como encontrar la olla de oro al final del arcoíris.

Yo también te extrañé mucho, Naruto —dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino expresar sus sentimientos más sinceros? Todo el dolor y las emociones acumuladas por años deseaban salir a flote en ese único instante.

—Lo siento. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Yo perdí tu dirección y deje de enviarte cartas. Es mi culpa. Perdóname.

—No importa eso. Ya ha pasado. Estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Naruto asintió alegremente, apretándola más contra sí.

Hinata, por su parte, observaba la escena descorazonada. Allí, frente a ella, una chica que acababa de conocer hacía menos de cinco minutos le estaba robando al chico que amaba desde hacía dos. Primero se sintió molesta con la joven de pelo castaño. Si ella no se hubiera metido en donde no le llamaban, esa escena no estaría desarrollándose frente a sí en este mismo momento. Luego sintió vergüenza de sus propios pensamientos, por lo tonta, egoísta y patética que lucía y se sentía ahora, y, finalmente, deseó que el hueco que se había abierto en su corazón desapareciera. Se preguntó, también, que estaría pasando si ella le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos a Naruto mucho antes de todo eso. Tal vez él le amaría a ella ahora. Tal vez serían una pareja ahora y ese reencuentro sería entre amigos, no entre amantes separados. Inmediatamente, Hinata se sintió estúpida por pensar todo eso, es decir, Naruto estaba siendo feliz y, además, ella nunca lo había tenido. Si nunca lo tuvo, no lo estaba perdiendo ahora.

La lógica dolía de forma brutal.

—Vamos a sentarnos —dijo a media voz, tragándose su propio sufrimiento. Algunas personas les miraban entre extrañados y fascinados, y algunos otros cuchicheaban a su alrededor. Seguramente ya se estaban formando chismes de toda la situación—. La gente está mirando.

El prolongado abrazo entre amigos de la infancia se interrumpió gracias a las palabras de Hinata. Se separaron un tanto cohibidos después del repentino y efusivo contacto físico. El rubor se acentuaba en sus mejillas cada vez que se miraban de reojo. Caminaron hasta una mesa libre, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, buscando la manera de preguntar todas las dudas que se acumulaban en sus mentes y dar todas las explicaciones que necesitaban para justificarse ante el otro. Ambos se sentían igualmente culpables de la causa de su separación.

—De verdad, de verdad te extrañé —repitió Naruto, su vocabulario reduciéndose a esas pocas palabras. Sakura, con devoción, tomo la mano de su amigo de la infancia y la apretó entre las suyas. Y la manera en que se miraron después de ese significativo gesto lo dijo todo: se amaban. Hinata no pudo aguantar más y, antes de que sus lágrimas se derramaran, se marchó del lugar dando una corta despedida.

Por su parte, Sakura y Naruto poco o nada notaron su ausencia; durante esos momentos vivían solos en su pequeño mundo rosa y nada aparte de ellos importaba en ese momento. Los profesores, las tareas, las clases, incluso el hambre y el dinero que llevaban en los bolsillos.

—Dime, Sakura, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —comenzó Naruto, realmente interesado por los detalles.

—Simplemente estudiando, como tú.

—No, me refiero a antes de esto. ¿Cómo has vivido?

Haruno suspiró un poco. Recordar el pasado siempre le había puesto incómoda y la simple memoria de su padre le provocaba escalofríos que le recorrían toda la columna vertebral. En las noches, incluso, se despertaba asustada, rogando que parara, que sería una niña buena, que dejaría de hacerle enojar. Incluso ahora que se encontraba lejos de él, su padre seguía torturándole, a pesar de que todo había terminado desde hacía años.

Después de cumplir trece años, su padre se metió en una pelea con los hombres del bar. Estaban apostando y él no aceptó perder, era mucho el dinero que tenía en juego. Ambos llegaron a los golpes, sin embargo, el padre de Sakura sacó una navaja, la que siempre guardaba cerca de los riñones y con la que solía amenazar a Naruto para que se alejara de su hija. Se la clavó al otro hombre; hubo una herida, un grito, mucha sangre y, finalmente, llegó la policía. Arrestaron a su padre, investigaron a su familia. La descubrieron abandonada por su madre y calificaron a su padre como no apto para criarla. Enviaron a Sakura a un orfanato fuera del pueblo después de ello sin siquiera dejarla despedirse de sus compañeros de clase; al parecer, los niños huérfanos no tenían ni voz ni voto en las decisiones de los adultos.

El orfanato no era un lugar bonito, no era agradable ni mucho menos feliz, empero, contra la atmósfera que se respiraba día a día en su casa, la chica se había sentido como en un hogar por vez primera, con niños que compartían su suerte y que permanecían unidos en ese ambiente hostil lleno de adultos con sus propias ambiciones.

—Nunca me adoptaron —dijo simplemente—. Las familias siempre quieren niños pequeños para poder educarlos desde el inicio. Yo era demasiado vieja para ellos y jamás me dedicaron una segunda mirada.

—Yo… de veras lo siento.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, no es tu culpa. Además, yo no quería ser adoptada. Sabes que me va mejor hacer las cosas por mí misma. Trabajé y estudié a partir de los quince años, obtuve una beca y, en cuanto pude, me marché del orfanato. De hecho, estoy aquí a partir de una beca, de otra manera no podría pagar las colegiaturas.

—Eres fuerte, Sakura. Siempre lo has sido.

—No más que tú, Naruto.

El rubio se sintió visiblemente incómodo por el cumplido. Sakura jamás le había dicho tales cosas antes y, ahora que recibía un halago de su parte, se sentía tontamente feliz que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. También se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su amiga de la infancia: ya no era una niña huraña y gruñona, ahora era amable y su sonrisa era mucho menos difícil de conseguir, su tono de voz se había suavizado y sus ojos brillaban con vitalidad. A pesar de todas las heridas y cicatrices que poseía, ella seguía mirando hacia adelante, sin dejarse doblegar por nada ni nadie. Indomable, vivaz, inteligente, justa. Naruto estaba una lista de adjetivos para darle a ella y estaba seguro de que le faltarían palabras para describirla.

—Pero ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Por qué perdiste la dirección del orfanato?

Fue el turno de Naruto para ponerse incómodo y melancólico. Su pasado, como el de Sakura, también tenía sus momentos de oscuridad.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente, me llevaron a un hogar de acogida mientras un amigo de mi padre conseguía mi custodia; al igual que a ti, no me dejaron ir por mis cosas, una trabajadora social fue quien reunió mis pertenencias y me llevó a casa de mi 'tío'. Cuando al fin pude regresar, el lugar había sido violado: los pisos sucios, las ventanas rotas, las paredes pintadas con mensajes obscenos. Incluso el cajón con cerradura, donde guardaba nuestra correspondencia, había sido abierto. No sé qué hicieron con las cartas. Tal vez las usaron esos maleantes para limpiarse el culo. Lo siento; debí haberme aprendido la dirección pero… jamás creí que necesitaría saberla. Mamá era quien escribía las direcciones en los sobres, papá llevaba las cartas al correo.

—Lamento mucho que hayas perdido a tus padres. Ahora entiendo por qué mis cartas eran devueltas al orfanato.

—De veras lo siento.

—No es algo por lo que necesites disculparte, Naruto. Tú también lo sabes.

—Eres realmente amable ahora, Sakura.

La chica se sonrojó por el comentario y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a su amigo de la infancia para ocultar su vergüenza. Naruto rió en el acto y la conversación se desvió hacia temas menos delicados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata regresaba a la universidad acongojada por todo lo sucedido durante la mañana. Menos mal que se había cambiado de su blusa azul y su pantalón blanco. Andar por ahí en esas condiciones le hubieran humillado más.

Ingresó a sus clases con aparente calma. No debía mostrar sus emociones mientras se encontraba en la universidad; no quería que los otros averiguaran qué había pasado de malo porque, con toda probabilidad, se echaría a llorar en cuanto Naruto y Sakura fueran nombrados. Sin embargo, algunos chismes ya se habían regado y la totalidad de sus compañeros de clase ya se habían enterada de qué había sucedido en la cafetería. Como persona querida que era, sus compañeros trataron de subirle el ánimo, pues creían que la ligera depresión de Hinata se debía a Sasuke Uchiha.

Algunos chicos le hacían prometer que les llamaría la próxima vez que 'el bastardo' le pusiera una mano encima, otros le decían que, si ella quería, lo irían a golpear en ese mismo instante sin importar las consecuencias y otros más la invitaban a lanzarle huevos al auto del chico. Hinata se encontraba azorada por la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo y, también, querida. Sus compañeros le apreciaban lo suficiente para querer consolarla. ¿Por qué debería ella estar triste? Tal vez Naruto no sería ya suyo, pero nunca lo había sido y eso significaba que no tenía nada que lamentar tampoco. Ella estaría feliz y sonriente por sus compañeros que trataban de animarle, seguiría como antes, como siempre, ocultando sus sentimientos para con el rubio. Ya tenía experiencia en ello. Empero, a pesar de su resolución, Hinata se encontró a sí misma buscando al joven de ojos azules el resto de las clases a las que no entró por estar con Sakura Haruno.

Su corazón se resquebrajó un poco más.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para Sasuke, su día como estudiante había terminado, fuera del incidente de la cafetería, no había nada qué lamentar. El problema sería llegar a casa, ver a su padre, ver a Itachi y sentir cómo la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas. Esquivar a su madre, encerrarse en su cuarto y odiarles a todos por tenerlo en segundo plano.

Sasuke se preguntaba cómo es que alguna vez quiso a su hermano, cómo era que le gustaba cuando le sonreía o le dedicaba alguna palabra de aliento o cariño. Él siempre obtenía todo: la atención, el cariño, el respeto, la empresa de su padre, la aprobación de su madre, y a él, a Sasuke, solamente le tocaban las sobras y la lástima de la gente de su alrededor.

Y es que no entendía, ¿por qué su padre, si solamente necesitaba a un hijo, al perfecto Itachi Uchiha, le había creado a él? ¿Por qué no abortarle o utilizar protección? A pesar de lo que parecía exteriormente por su apariencia segura y su ego elevado, Sasuke odiaba su vida, odiaba tenerlo todo a manos llenas y sentirse vacío, como un simple adorno. Por ello era como era, infravalorado en su casa, con una reputación de inalcanzable fuera de ella. Sin embargo, inconscientemente, él no se sentía inalcanzable, a quien sentía inalcanzable era a su hermano, al que, según propias palabras de su padre, no le llegaba ni al polvo de los zapatos.

Tal vez todo el odio que le tenía a su hermano mayor no venía más que de ese sentimiento de inferioridad causado por Fugaku y lo único que deseaba era la aprobación y reconocimiento de ambos, tal y como dirían los psicólogos, sin embargo, Sasuke no creía en las palabras de una pseudo ciencia y detestaba que le dijeran qué debía sentir, qué debía decir, qué debía hacer. Le molestaba aún más que las personas creyeran saber quién era él cuando no le conocían ni un poco. Cuando hablaba con ellos por puro compromiso. Porque, a estas alturas de su vida, lo único que Sasuke deseaba hacer era lastimar a su padre, a su hermano. A toda su familia. Hacerlos sufrir para que se arrepintieran de la horrible vida que le habían hecho llevar.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que él había parado de intentar agradar a su padre. No era necesario porque nunca lo conseguiría, en lugar de eso, se proponía hacer exactamente todo lo contrario a sus deseos, haciéndole rabiar, molestándole por cada pequeña cosa en retribución a todas las palabras duras que había recibido cuando niño, cuando adolescente y aún ahora. Quería hacerle arrepentirse de la vida que había llevado y de la manera en que lo había hecho. No importaba quién o qué fuera arrastrado con él mientras obtuviera lo que quería: una venganza contra su propio padre.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ino observaba a su hermano y a su sonrisa estúpida que permanecía a lo largo de la semana. Ella ya sabía qué la causaba, ya había escuchado la historia completa de parte de Naruto días antes. Lo que ella no comprendía es cómo era que él podía sonreír por una chica como tonta y si ella sonreía por Sasuke así, Naruto le regañaría. Claro, por supuesto, su hermano utilizaría el argumento de "Sasuke es malo, Sakura es buena", pero ella no conocía de nada a la tal Sakura y no podía aseverar que fuera buena y que, de hecho, a partir de los recuerdos de un puberto, se pudiera discernir que no cambiaría a lo largo de su vida.

Le había planteado esta posibilidad una y otra vez a lo largo de la semana a su hermano, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado con ella y sus intenciones y él, neciamente, se había negado a escucharla. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué debía escuchar a su hermana por más de siete años? Era absurdo, mejor hacerle caso a la niña a la que le hablaste durante un corto periodo de tiempo en tu pre-adolescencia. Ella no confiaba en la aparente aura de bondad y perfección que rodeaba a Sakura ni un poquito, aunque, tal vez, sus sospechas fueran sembradas a causa de los celos. Porque, si debía decirlo, Ino estaba celosa de Sakura. Es decir, ¿quién, en su lugar, no lo estaría?

Yamanaka Ino había sido quien estuvo al lado de Naruto por los últimos años, haciéndole sonreír, peleando con él, bromeando con él; ayudándole cuando necesitaba y apoyándole cuando se equivocaba. Habían desarrollado un estrecho lazo a lo largo de los años y ahora, de buenas a primeras, una chica desconocida venida de sabrá Dios donde, llegaba para romper el _status quo_ de su universo y llevarse la atención de su hermano, pues, aunque Naruto hubiera tenido algunas novias anteriormente, su preocupación final siempre se había volcado en Ino y no en esas chicas pasajeras.

Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente. Naruto ya no se preocupaba por Ino como antes pues el único pensamiento que tenía en su cabeza era Sakura. La dejaba de lado, no le prestaba atención y había parado de discutir con ella a causa de Sasuke, en su lugar le decía "cuídate" y se marchaba de la escena. Ése no era su Naruto y ella lo quería de vuelta. Quería que Sakura se lo devolviera.

Por ello, varios días después en una noche de viernes cuando Sakura se presentó en su casa (Naruto ya le había llevado allí en ocasiones anteriores), Ino le miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué hacía ella allí a esa hora y qué quería?

—Buenas noches, Ino. ¿Se encuentra Naruto?

Como una buena mujer hostil, Ino se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta mirando a Sakura de arriba hacia abajo.

—Se está bañando.

—Oh. Lamento molestar, pero de verdad necesito verlo. ¿Crees que tardará mucho?

—Acaba de entrar a ducharse.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino? ¿Quién es? —Kairi de Yamanaka, madre de Ino, preguntó desde la cocina con un fuerte grito.

—Nadie, mamá. No te preocupes.

Sakura se restregó las manos con evidente incomodidad. Ella ya sabía que no le agradaba a Ino y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Desde que la había conocido no había hecho ni una sola cosa para desagradarle y, sin embargo, ella siempre había recibido frialdad y malos modales de su parte. A pesar de ello, Sakura no le había dicho ni reclamado nada como era su costumbre, simplemente había aceptado sus malos comentarios con una cara seria y sin responder. No quería que Naruto tuviera problemas con su hermana adoptiva por su culpa o tenerlos ella con Ino. Apenas se habían reencontrado, no quería ser la causante de una nueva separación. No lo soportaría porque, como antaño, Naruto era su faro en el puerto. Con él reía de verdad, sonreía de verdad, se sentía bien, sin culpa, sin remordimientos y sin recordar su trágico pasado.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues allí? —volvió a preguntar Kairi.

Sintiéndose un poco acorralada, pues Sakura no entendía que debía marcharse en el acto, Ino dejó pasar a la amiga de su hermano. A su madre le agradaba y a su padre también. Tan pronto como descubrieran que la tenía esperando en la puerta o que intentaba deshacerse de ella se molestarían y la castigarían 'sin derecho a fianza' sin salir durante una semana y ella, por favor, tenía que salvaguardar su vida social. Era lo más importante que tenía, pues creí que, en un golpe de suerte, podría encontrarse con un cazatalentos que la llevara al estrellato.

—Pasa —dijo la jovencita rubia sin mucha convicción. Cómo le odiaba.

—Gracias.

Ambas chicas se sentaron juntas en la sala, una en frente de la otra y el prolongado e incómodo silencio no fue roto sino por la madre de la chica que llegó con una bandeja con leche y galletas.

—Mamá. No somos niños. ¿Por qué traes galletas?

—Siempre te las comes, no veo por qué te quejas ahora. Pero dime, Sakura, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La chica sonrió un poco, con cierto aire de resignación. El motivo por el que necesitaba ver a Naruto involucraba a los demás miembros de su familia, de nada servía demorar las cosas.

—De hecho, señora, necesito un favor de todos ustedes.

—Oh, habla, querida. Si podemos hacer algo por ti, ten por seguro que lo haremos.

—Yo podría, si no es mucha molestia, ¿pasar unas cuantas noches aquí? Verá, están remodelando el edificio donde vivo y no tengo un lugar a donde ir mientras tanto —mintió.

—¿No tienes amigas que te hospeden? —interrumpió Ino visiblemente molesta. ¿Compartir la casa con ella? ¡Jamás!

—Las tengo, pero no tienen espacio para mí —volvió a mentir.

—Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, por mí no hay problema y estoy segura de que, en cuanto llegue mi esposo, estará de acuerdo con ello.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

—¡Mamá!

—Ino, prepara lugar en tu habitación. Sakura se quedará contigo.

—¿Qué? —gesticuló la jovencita rubia—. ¿Mi cuarto? ¡No!

—No seas caprichosa y haz lo que te digo —dijo su madre con mirada molesta y tono de advertencia.

Ino se levantó del sofá enfurruñada y se marchó a su habitación farfullando cosas acerca de que Naruto le debía una grande y que, más le valía a Sakura mantenerse alejada de su cama porque de ninguna manera la iba a compartir también.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Matsuri temblaba visiblemente. Su cabello revuelto, la cara llena de mure y polvo, el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Estaba asustada hasta la muerte y se abrazaba a sí misma para tratar de menguar el temor sin éxito. La voz dura del policía junto con sus gritos y amenazas no ayudaban en mucho tampoco.

En ese cuarto de interrogatorios y tras cuatro horas de tortura psicológica por parte de la autoridad, Matsuri se arrepintió de haber sido temeraria y querer cambiar el mundo. Ella tenía dinero, vivía bien y sin ningún problema, ser activista no era lo suyo ni quedaba con su estatus socioeconómico.

¿Por qué, entonces, había insistido en ir a esa manifestación que, más tarde, se tornó violenta y por la que había acabado detenida sin derecho a fianza? Era una tonta. Debió haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando le dijo que no se hiciera amiga de ese tipo de gente. Ella no había nacido para ser anarquista, solamente se había metido en ello por sentirse rebelde, por parecer que estaba ayudando en una causa y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Por diversión. Qué ilusa. Eso no era divertido en ningún nivel.

—¿Vas a decirme el nombre del líder de tu grupo sí o no? —preguntó el policía y Matsuri volvió a temblar. Ella estaba siendo interrogada, esencialmente, porque 'el líder' se había escapado y necesitaban parar a quien había iniciado todo aquel embrollo en contra del gobierno para que el resto de los militantes de su grupo se amedrentaran y dejaran sus marchas y manifestaciones. Pero Matsuri, quien aún en esa situación sentía lealtad, había permanecido callada a costa de su propio sufrimiento—. ¿Eso es un no? Mira que si me lo dices puedo ayudarte con tu condena —persuadió.

La resolución de Matsuri tembló.

—Miente.

—No estoy mintiendo y, si lo estuviera haciendo, podrías demandarme tú. Ahora mismo estamos siendo grabados. Que puedo ayudarte si cooperas no es ningún secreto. También puedo darte un trato preferencial. ¿Tienes hambre, cierto? Este cuarto está bastante oscuro también. ¿Te apetecería un café caliente y una manta?

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la chica. El hambre, el frío, el miedo al policía y lo incierto de su futuro estaban haciendo mella en su interior.

—Su nombre es Sakura Haruno. Es mi compañera en la universidad.

El policía sonrió ante la información. Atraparían pronto a esa zorra, él se encargaría de que así fuera.

* * *

**¡La actualización estará lista (PROMESA) antes del 22!**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
